


She was false

by kaige68



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had lied to them</p>
            </blockquote>





	She was false

**Author's Note:**

> Another Weekend Challenge fill for [](http://thtwzjustadream.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://thtwzjustadream.livejournal.com/)**thtwzjustadream** , the last of the kill/marry/boff fills, Thor/Miss Martian. Contains spoilers for some of S1 and S2 of Young Justice. Mentions death of major characters.

She was not from the realm of Midgard. Thor looked at the body that had crumpled at his feet, at the blood on his hands. She was false, and had proven her malice.

_Miss Martian_! Thor snorted at the idea of her name. She’d arrived with a tale, with a story of how she was from another realm, that she’d been cast from her own home by a witch-boy. She spoke of how she was a hero on her version of Midgard. That she helped protect the people of earth throw off the evilness that bore down upon them.

If she helped to overthrow evil, what sort of horror were those people living under.

She was tainted by magic. He could see it clearly, he told his team and they accepted her. She should fly, pass through walls, change shape. They worked together, until she touched their minds. Miss Martian had not divulged that truth about herself.

His mind still felt tainted as he watched the body before him drain of its life source and change for the human-ish green form to an insect like white form. She had touched their minds, Avengers had been killed because of it. Now she was dead, and through the taint, Thor felt some pride mix with the sadness.


End file.
